Death by Dark Lord Sex
by FlightWriter
Summary: Just a little oneshot full of torturous sex for our dearest Draco at the penis…erm, ::hand:: of the Dark Lord. M for a reason, oh and slight spoilers, maybe.  Not sure.


**Title: Death by Dark Lord Sex**

**Author: FlightWriter  
Rating: M : Draco/Voldemort sex, torture, character death  
****Summary: Just a little oneshot full of torturous sex for our dearest Draco at the penis…erm, _hand_ of the Dark Lord. **

**A/N: Don't own the characters, nor any part of the Harry Potter series. Hehe. Just something I came up with in about an hour, wouldn't blame you if you think it's total rubbish. Ideally it'd be under "Torture" as a category, but...Let's call Angsttorture, Romancesex. Slight spoilers...Just to be safe. **

A pale blond was laying tethered beneath him facedown on a slab of rock, dragon-hide cuffs around his wrists, keeping him in one place. Draco's father was standing against the wall, in a Full Body Bind, facing his only son. If he didn't have his dignity as a Malfoy, he'd be red-faced and in tears, screaming and pleading with the Dark Lord; after all, the Dark Lord was the only reason they were here in the first place.

He had said he would kill Draco last year, if the pale blond failed to kill Dumbledore. But this, this was a low blow. Lucius didn't know which would have been worse, hearing of his son's death or being forced to watch…._this._

The Dark Lord stroked a slender, pale finger down Draco's jaw line. He whispered into his ear so only Draco could hear,

"Now your dear father gets to watch as you learn well from your failures." Draco whimpered. He had heard about this happening, but didn't dare believe it. He was about to be shamed and humiliated, and his father was being forced to watch.

The Dark Lord stood erect, walking up and down the length of Draco's body beside him. With a hiss, he drew his fingertips down Draco's back from his neck to his hips and back again the other way.

"Draco," he said in his cruel voice, "Did you kill Dumbledore?"

"N-no, m-my Lord," Draco whimpered. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no? Well, dear boy, I did warn you, didn't I, what would happen if you didn't?"

"Please, m-my Lord, it was Severus…He stole it away from me, I c-couldn't, I d-didn't have the chance, p-please, my Lord—" The Dark Lord cut him off.

"Stop sniveling, you stupid boy." He bent closer to Draco, feeling the heat radiating off of his crying body. Draco's breath hitched in his chest as he felt the Dark Lord's fingers tracing surprisingly gentle patterns upon his skin.

"_Quitaro clothes,_" the Dark Lord whispered audibly. Draco's clothes vanished from his body in an instant, folding themselves neatly in a pile on the floor next to him. Draco shivered in the sudden cold, Lucius fought against his bonds against the wall, and the Dark Lord smiled.

"Such beautiful, pureblood flesh. Pity," he added as he gazed down at Draco's slim frame. In one swift movement he mounted Draco, straddling his backside. The Dark Lord looked at Lucius.

"You will watch this," he said in a deadly whisper. He petted Draco as if he were Nagini.

"Draco," the Dark Lord said, "You are about to pay for your lack of the ability to kill the old fool, Dumbledore. My, how I've wanted to do this," he sighed, gazing at the expanse that was Draco's skin. He scratched his fingernails across Draco's flesh, drawing swollen red streaks in different patterns. Easing off the boy into a crouch, he continued scratching Draco's arse and inner thighs. Soon Draco was as red as he usually was pale; silent tears were now leaking from his eyes.

"Draco, now we mustn't cry, not while Daddy's here. Daddy would never want you to be weak," the Dark Lord slapped a cheek, "would he? No, I think not. He would want you to be strong for the Dark Lord." He slapped the other cheek. Standing, the Dark Lord conjured a dragonhide whip out of thin air.

"Lucius? Care to do the honors?" he smirked at the older Malfoy.

"No," Lucius whispered.

"Alright then," the Dark Lord shrugged and with amazing speed and sudden power, brought the whip down upon Draco's already red flesh with a loud _crack!_

Draco flinched, but remained silent.

"Learning already, are we, boy? Well, good for you," he said, whipping Draco again.

The Dark Lord whipped Draco until eventually he was crying out in pain and deep red gashes were appearing on his back. Lucius, bound by his Body Bind watched as his son was tortured, not by magic, but by brute cruelty. Finally it seemed the Dark Lord was getting tired of this trick. He Vanished the whip and Draco sagged against the slab of rock. Tracing his long fingers over some of Draco's deep cuts, the Dark Lord stood next to him again.

"Draco, why do you look so miserable? This is nothing. Look at me!" Draco found the strength, perhaps out of fear, to turn his head to look at the Dark Lord. "Watch," the Dark Lord whispered, and waved his wand over himself, Vanishing his own black robes. The Dark Lord presented himself to Draco, turning in small circles to give the boy a full view of his prominent erection and thin arse.

"Now, as I was saying," the now naked Dark Lord resumed, "This is nothing, what I've done to you so far. After all, I could do this," he flew gracefully into the air, did a backflip mid-jump, and landed in his previous position straddling Draco, "or I could even do _this_!" he rammed his cock into Draco's arse. Draco cried out in pain and shock. As soon as the Dark Lord had entered him, he had left Draco's warmth and tightness, though it had taken all his self control not to go back in right away. He gave Draco a moment to whimper in pain.

"Don't you like this, Draco?" Another whimper. "No? Well, that's just too bad, then, isn't it?" He rammed back into Draco, this time remaining inside the thin boy. Draco pulsed around him, quivering in pain and fear.

Lucius began to shout, to protest, to beg. The Dark Lord cast a Silencing Charm on him, and Draco's father gaped like a fish out of water. Tears leaked once more out of the corners of Draco's eyes as the Dark Lord remained inside him.

"Now," the Dark Lord hissed, "you pay."

He pounded Draco so furiously that within minutes, the dragonhide cuffs around Draco's wrists had cut into his skin, adding to the already pooling blood around him from his many cuts. Draco cried out again and again, and this time the Dark Lord didn't silence him right away.

"That's right, boy, scream!" he shouted as Draco cried for mercy, for his father, for death. Still, the Dark Lord pounded into him. Finally he conjured a black gag out of nowhere and it sunk itself into Draco's mouth. Immediately his cries were silenced. The only sound heard now was the constant slapping of skin as the Dark Lord rammed his cock into Draco's arse. In the last few minutes of Draco's torture, he gripped the young Malfoy's sides with his slender fingers, tearing more punctures into the now bloodred flesh.

"This...is what…you get, boy…for failing…me!" the Dark Lord panted in between hard thrusts. Finally with a few more powerful plunges into Draco, the Dark Lord exploded into him, gripping the boy with such ferocity Draco's eyes crossed. He sobbed again, wishing it all to be over. The Dark Lord pulled out of him, stood, and robed himself again. Glancing over to Lucius, he gazed down at the now disgusting, disfigured, bloody mass that was Draco Malfoy.

"Again, Lucius, you will watch this," he whispered, still facing Draco. With a wave of his wand, Lucius was freed from all enchantment, and sagged to the floor. Draco looked up at him in utter fear.

"_Avada Kedavra,"_ hissed the Dark Lord.

The last thing Draco ever saw was a millisecond of green light, and the last thing he ever heard was his father's cry.

**The End. **


End file.
